


The Plan (ABANDONED)

by Alexbutalsotrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Family!Dan, Family!Phil, Fluff, Gay, Gay as fuck lemme tell you, I SWEAR I WRITE GOOD, Im sorry I'll stop, Like this is domestic ass shit here people, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Moving Out, POV First Person, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Shit i spelled written wrong, Slice of Life, Starting A Family, Story planned out but not writen, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexbutalsotrash/pseuds/Alexbutalsotrash
Summary: Dan and Phil have always been dating. There is no question there. The problem is what will happen down the line? Is it really worth it to mess up everything, just to talk about the future?





	1. Chapter 1

I mean Dan and I have been dating for years. It has always been so casual. I always knew I was gay, even as early as when I was 10 years old! It was just easy to be myself but not talk about it. I grew up in such an unexcepting community, but my mom was so nice, so it was all good! My family was so supportive when I started YouTube, when I started to talk to Dan, and even when we decided to hang out.

Now, when I saw Daniel for the first time in real life, I was... well I have trouble explaining the feelings and thoughts that went through my head, even to this day, 10 years later. Daniel and I actually talked about it while I couldn't sleep on the tour bus we were in for TATINOF. We are pretty sure we had the same dream the night before meeting. I don't want to get into the content of the dream because we both agreed it is something that we want to have. _Just us._

So now we are sitting in the lounge of the New London Apartment and I am freaking because I want to talk about the future. I want to talk about everything that I have been thinking about that I still haven't said, even if it's been bothering me since I was 20-something. I know all I need to say is "Hey Dan?" And he will listen and I can spout about everything I want. I can't ramble on about how weird cream cheese is or why I think my hair is still "totally in style", even now in 2018. Two words. It's easy! It's like saying "I have something I need to tell you" but easier! Okay so why can't I do it? Why can't I just say-

"Hey Phil?" Okay well that's not _exactly_ what I was gonna say, but it's cool how we were thinking the same thing?

"Yeah?" I say casually, totally not having a panic attack. _Totally._

"So something has been bothering me for a while and I was wondering if we coild resolve that."

"Yeah, Dan! What's up?" _Oh my god were we doing that weird thing that we always do where we are thinking the same thing at the same time?_

"So where do you think this-erm- _relationship_ is going?" _HAHAHA OF COURSE WE ARE. OF COURSE WE ARE THINKING THE SAME THING!_

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing!" I thought I would be asking the questions, so I never really thought of my answers. I guess I should do that. "Well I think- um- wait. What if we aren't thinking the same things? What if I completely mess up this whole thing?" _I don't know why I said that out loud. I usually just think about my anxiety. I let it nest in my brain until I can get it out in a not-so-reasonable way._ I look over to Dan and he is looking sad. 

"Considering we have been together for so long, I would be surprised if we don't  _literally_ start saying things in unison like some creepy identical twins. I think we will be good," Dan leans over to be a little bit closer than we already are and kisses my forehead. He is always so good at making me feel better. It's uncanny when I think about it. 

"Alright. How about I spout my feelings and then you comment afterwards?" Dan nods. "Okay. Ready?" I start before he can respond. "I want to get married in Manchester and have 2 or 3 kids. I don't care if they are suragate or adopted. I will love them either way. By the time we will have these kiddies, I want to be living in some place other than London. It would be to much to raise our kids in the biggest city in the country. I want you to have stopped cursing so much by the time we have our first child. Every morning I want to wake up, eat your cereal with the love of my life and our beautiful children and help them get to school. Every day will be a different adventure, whether we are in Hong Kong while you try to catch that damn Farfetch'd and our kids are making fun of you for still using pokemòn go, even though it is the first time playing the game in years, or it is just us lounging on the couch holding our first born child, just loving everything about them and knowing that everything I have, and everything I am is theirs, forever."

"Sounds like a plan," I didn't notice it before, but now I am all teery-eyed. So is Dan. I take him in a hug and there is no need to talk about it anymore. We have a plan. We know what we will be doing. 


	2. Are you ready?

 "I want to get **married in Manchester** and **have 2 or 3 kids**. I don't care if they are suragate or adopted. I will love them either way. By the time we will have these kiddies, **I want to be living in some place other than London**. It would be to much to raise our kids in the biggest city in the country. I **want you to have stopped cursing so much by the time we have our first child**. Every morning I want to wake up, **eat your cereal with the love of my life and our beautiful children and help them get to school**. Every day will be a different adventure, **whether we are in Hong Kong while you try to catch that damn Farfetch'd and our kids are making fun of you for still using pokemòn go, even though it is the first time playing the game in years** , or it is just **us lounging on the couch holding our first born child, just loving everything about them and knowing that everything I have, and everything I am is theirs, forever.** "

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a fic that I will probably update whenever I want. I will probably get super invested and write the next three chapters, and then abandon it for half a year.


End file.
